epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seraphimon44/Seraphimon 44: Season 5.5 A journey into mystery
Hello boys, girls, ghouls, and fools and welcome to an overdue edition of Seraphimon Reacts ( or Seraphimyths to be exact). Season 5 has been a whirlwind of a season from "fantas"tical authors, non swedish chefs, peacemakers, spies, monsters ( btw that battle was amazing no matter what yall in the comments say), and greats and terribles. This is obviously ERBs best season yet with memorable mashups and memorable alternatives with awesome beats, lyrics, and graphics ( Austin Powers background was so trippy). But as we are upon the eve of a new year ( give or take a few months) we are also upon the continuation of our same old season, which is looking up to be pretty beautiful. Mostly hinted at ( with my own Cliffnotes): Election battle ( boooooo i dont want this to become a thing, but i must say it will be interesting) Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum ( Haleijuliah thank you jeasus praise the lord, im gonna be doing a whole section on this one ) Freddy Kruger vs Wolverine ( Love both of these characters. Grew up watching Elm Street and watching the classic XMen tv shows. Wolverine is a straight up badass through and through and i hope that they land him correctly) Something with King Henry and or William Churchill ( if they get Dan Bull to play Churchill than there doing something right, as for KH probably him being played by Harley Morenstien isnt such a bad idea) Stooges vs Muskateers ( Im starting to love this suggestion even more as i think about it, personally i still want Edds vs Stooges but this is pretty good, problem is finidng the actors to play them) Vlad the Impaler vs Dracula or Atilla ( okay VLLLLLLLLLLAD vs Dracula is a good suggetion in the same vain as TMNT vs Artists namesakes batteling it out, but Vlad vs Atilla sounds really cool and either way its god dam Vlad the Impaler that name alone should be childs play for lyirc writing) Jim Carrey vs Charlie Chaplin, Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean solo/ft Jim Carrey: I added Jim Carrey to make the suggestion more interesting Silent vs Silent ft Loud. But this battle has been long overdue and i hope that they pull it off Battles that i want to see in S5.5: FDR, Churchill, and ??? (Allies) vs Hitler, Tojo, and Mussolini ( Axis) Xena vs WW KC vs JH ( Cobain vs Hendrix) Wishes for battles: Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum: . Pokemon theme refrence ( there is no way that that can not be refrenced even if they only do it for the title card, they did it unexpectatdly with TMNT so i cant complain) . Correct actor to play Ash ( if the rummors are true about Ryan Higa than he has to play Ash, no RWJ as Ash Ryan Higa has to play Ash) . Ash loosing every tournament ( WTF POKEMON you got some problems with that) . Not being in the games . Pokemon GO ( dont let it be the focus of the battle please) . Diffrent evolution theorys . Boy or a Girl . Friendzone vs Banging your own cousin . Pikachu ( note if they do animate Pikachu dont make him rap please have him be Ash's hype man) .Gyrados might be refrenced ( its an easy one) . Charles upbringings . How Darwin was marked Freddy Kruger vs Wolverine: . Both wolverine costumes for wolverine . never being able to completely die . Claws . Work on teams while one works alone . Jean Grey X Cyclopse . Mutant Genes . Canadian . Fear . Jason . Edward Scisorhands third party or have it be Kruger vs Scisorhands ft Wolverine ( im really starting to like this idea more and more) Election Battle: . A correct Trump impression ( Have Lloyd play him) . Cameos from other canditates ( Sanders, Rubio, Christe, etc) . Both Obama and Lincon coming in to dis them ( it would be better if they were on a team) Chaplin vs Bean: . Refrences to eachs work . No talking in the intro or outro ( or maybe whispering) . Jim Carrey 3rd party ( yeah im starting to really like this idea) Well that looks like thats it for now this will be updated as hints come in and when our first character is confirmed, i will be on the front lines. Category:Blog posts